La proposición del Great Saiyaman
by Videl Tateishi
Summary: La única duda que les quedaba, era porqué no se lo habría preguntado antes. One-shot.


**La proposición del Gran Saiyaman.**

La luz del atardecer caía sobre el Monte Paozu. Una cálida brisa otoñal se colaba por las ventanas de la casa de Son Goku y su familia, en la que su emocionada esposa no paraba de dar vueltas por toda ella.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a cenar a la ciudad… ¿Qué se llevará ahora? ¡Gohan! Tú sueles ir por la capital, ¿crees que una mujer de la capital llevaría este vestido?

-N-No lo sé, mamá… No me suelo fijar en esas cosas.

-Normal que Videl y tú vayáis tan despacio si ni siquiera te fijas en ella. ¡Eres igual que tu padre!

Gohan se sonrojó ante aquel comentario sobre la que ya era su novia. Fue algo casi natural que Videl y él confesaran sus sentimientos una vez hubieron terminado con la amenaza del temible Majin Boo, pero la timidez del chico hacía que las cosas fueran realmente despacio.

Pero esa noche se lo pediría. Y no había marcha atrás.

-¡Goku! ¡Bulma no tardará en venir a por nosotros! ¡Espero que estés listo! ¡GOKU! –chilló Chichí un tanto histérica al ver que su esposo aún no había salido de la bañera.

-¡Trunks vendrá a pasar la noche! ¡Dice que traerá su videoconsola nueva para que juguemos! –Goten estaba casi tan excitado como su madre ante la perspectiva que les traía la noche.

-¡GOKU! –hasta los pasos de Chichí hacían temblar la casa a medida que subía las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos más tarde, el timbre sonó y Gohan abrió la puerta.<p>

-Buenas noches –saludó Videl. La chica iba cargada con una bandeja y un carpetero.

-¡Buenas noches, Videl! Déjame que te ayude. –En cuanto la vio, Gohan recordó las palabras de su madre y se mostró lo más cortés que pudo.

Gohan tenía que cuidar de Goten y Trunks mientras los padres cenaban, pero ese lunes tenían un examen de Filosofía y habían acordado que Videl iría a ayudarlo con los chicos mientras repasaban la materia.

-He ayudado a nuestro cocinero a prepararlo, es okonomiyaki con fideos –dijo al destapar la bandeja. Un delicioso aroma emanó del plato.

-¡Qué buena pinta! ¡No tendrías que haberte molestado!

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? –Goku asomaba por las escaleras seguido de Chichí.

-¡Ah, Videl, ya estás aquí! ¡Gracias por venir!

-Buenas noches. –Videl saludó con una ligera reverencia a la pareja, que ya estaba arreglada y lista para marcharse.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Lo has preparado tú? –preguntó Chichí al ver el okonomiyaki. La chica asintió. -¡Es fantástico! ¡Se nota que ya te estás preparando para ser una buena esposa! Y no cabe duda de que lo serás –dijo dándole unos suaves codazos a Videl. Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron. El timbre sonó y ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Goten abrió la puerta y encontró a Bulma y a Trunks, el cual llevaba una gran mochila con sus cosas.

-¡Hola! –saludó el niño.

-¿Estáis listos? –preguntó Bulma. Chichí y Goku asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. –Trunks, pórtate bien y no molestes a Gohan y a Videl, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mamá.

Mientras Videl se despedía de Goku y Chichí, Bulma se acercó a Gohan y le habló en susurros.

-Tengo lo que me pediste.

-Gracias, Bulma –respondió Gohan sonrojado. La mujer le dio una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

-¡Ánimo! –dijo guiñándole un ojo. -¡Nos vamos! –anunció.

* * *

><p>Trunks y Goten estaban instalando la videoconsola en el televisor mientras Videl sacaba sus apuntes de Filosofía.<p>

-¿Qué tal si primero cenamos y así ellos podrán jugar sin descanso y nosotros estudiar sin descanso cuando terminemos? –preguntó el joven. Videl asintió y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Gohan les comentaba el plan a los pequeños.

Sirvieron la mesa bastante rápido, Videl ya se había acostumbrado a que no debía hacer esperar a un Saiyan por la comida, mucho menos a tres.

A pesar de la enorme bandeja que Videl había traído, el okonomiyaki no duró más de tres minutos en el plato. Gohan obligó a los chicos a dejar que Videl se sirviera primero, o no llegaría a probar bocado. Además, el chico hizo un gran esfuerzo por comer como lo haría cualquier persona normal, por respeto a Videl.

-No lo hagas por mí –dijo ella. Gohan la miró confuso. –No te reprimas, ya me he acostumbrado a verte comer.

-Ah… -Gohan se sonrojó y dio un enorme bocado a la carne que su madre les había dejado preparada.

-¡Videl, esto está buenísimo! ¡Deberías traerlo todos los días! –exclamó Goten entre bocados. Videl se sintió halagada.

-Pero Goten, no querrás hacerme venir todos los días cargada de bandejas de okonomiyaki –bromeó ella.

-¡Pues quédate para siempre! –dijo el pequeño Son con toda la naturalidad del mundo. -¿A que sí, Gohan? ¿A que tú también quieres que Videl se quede para siempre?

Gohan volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez debido a que un trozo de pollo se le quedó atragantado al escuchar la inocente pregunta de su hermano.

-Vamos, Gohan. No te pongas así. ¿Os habéis besado ya Videl y tú? –preguntó Trunks, con algo más de inquina que Goten.

Videl se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con las manos. La respuesta era bastante obvia, si bien cada vez que eso pasaba parecía que le estuviera pidiendo la Luna.

-¡Idos a jugar si ya habéis terminado! –sentenció Gohan con sus puños en la mesa, aún totalmente enrojecido por aquel momento.

Los niños rieron y abandonaron la mesa velozmente.

-Lo siento… -dijo Gohan. –Ya sabes cómo son los niños.

-No pasa nada… -se apresuró a decir ella. –Recogeré estos platos y nos ponemos a estudiar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No, ve preparando la mesa para estudiar –dijo ella algo cortante.

Gohan no tardó en preocuparse. Apenas llevaban tres meses juntos. Ella era su primer amor, y jamás nadie antes le había contado cómo tratar con mujeres. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Se habría sentido Videl ofendida? Peor aún, ¿sentiría ella que él no la quería lo suficiente como para dar la cara por ella, aunque fuera delante de los mocosos? En cualquier caso, Gohan se sentía angustiado. Rezó a Dende para que su plan para esa noche despejara cualquier duda sobre sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>El rato de estudio fue silencioso. Sólo roto por las risas que se oían desde la habitación donde los pequeños jugaban y el rasgueo del lápiz de los jóvenes.<p>

-¿Me pasas la goma de borrar? –le preguntó Videl. Él lo hizo y sus manos se rozaron levemente.

Aunque era algo natural, nunca pensó demasiado en que algún día puede que hubiera una mujer en su vida más allá de su madre. Lo que hubiera imaginado es que sería alguien como Videl. Eran tan parecidos que, a pesar de la timidez del chico, le resultaba extremadamente natural estar junto a ella. Desde hace un tiempo, para él, lo raro era no estar a su lado. Ella ya sabía tantas cosas sobre él, sus secretos y su familia, que le resultaba raro recordar cuando Videl no había llegado a su vida.

Y había encajado tan bien con su familia y sus amigos. Goten la veía como una hermana mayor, Goku la trataba con la naturalidad con la que trata a todo el mundo, y Chichí, a pesar de sus diferencias iniciales, había visto lo absolutamente perfecta que era para su primogénito, más allá de lo millonaria que pudiera ser la chica.

Todo eso tenía que hacérselo ver a Videl, lo especial que era para él. Por eso esta noche se lo pediría.

-¿Un descanso? –sugirió el chico cuando ya llevaban más de una hora.

-Claro. Prepararé el té –respondió con amabilidad.

Mientras el agua hervía, Gohan se asomó para ver a los niños, ya que hacía un rato que no los escuchaba. Para su sorpresa, estaban dormidos. Videl también se asomó y rió en silencio.

-Deberíamos acostarlos –dijo Gohan. –Tú coge a Goten.

Videl obedeció y con cuidado tomó al pequeño en brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y sigilosamente subieron hasta la habitación de Gohan y Goten, donde los tendieron a los dos en los futones.

-Han comido tanto que se han amodorrado muy pronto –dijo Videl mientras volvían a la cocina. El agua ya hervía y Videl sirvió el té.

-¿Por qué no nos lo tomamos fuera? Hace una buena noche.

Videl aceptó la sugerencia y cogió una fina manta para cubrirse. Aunque era verano, la brisa de la montaña era algo fría.

Se sentaron sobre un tronco tirado que había junto al árbol. Y se quedaron en silencio observando el cielo mientras las tazas de té humeaban en sus manos. Gohan observó a Videl con discreción. Parecía preocupada y algo ausente. Y de repente, como un impulso, la rodeó con su brazo. Ella se sonrojó, pero sin duda fue un gesto que hizo que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza. Videl apoyó su cabeza sobre él, mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Yo…

Videl se sobresaltó al escuchar hablar a Gohan y se volvió a enderezar.

-Yo quiero que sepas que… Bueno, ya sabes que me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos de alguna manera pero no quiero que pienses que por eso no existen.

-Gohan, no pienso eso…

-Porque existen. –La interrumpió. -Existen y mucho, Videl. Y yo quiero demostrártelo.

-Por favor, no es necesario. Sé todas esas cosas…

-Videl. –Gohan tomó las manos de Videl y ambos se levantaron. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada y con el corazón a punto de estallar. Él parecía estar igual.

-Videl, para mí sería un gran honor que fueras mi… -mientras pronunciaba las palabras, sacó el estuche de terciopelo azul que Bulma le dio. Videl se llevó las manos a la boca. –… Mi compañera, Great Saiyaman 2.

Gohan abrió el estuche y le descubrió a Videl un reloj idéntico al que él ya tenía y usaba para transformarse en el defensor del bien. Ella no cabía en sí de alegría y orgullo.

-¡SÍ! ¡Por supuesto que sí! –gritó ella abalanzándose hacía él llegando a tirarlo al suelo, y comenzó a llenarlo de besos por toda la cara.

Sí, era tan natural estar juntos para ambos, que ya no había lugar para las dudas.

* * *

><p>-Pero Trunks, ¿los adultos no se casan con anillos? –preguntó Goten, el cual estaba espiando a la feliz pareja junto a su amigo desde la ventaba de la habitación.<p>

-Goten, tonto. No se van a casar, porque yo creo que aún no se han besado –contestó Trunks como si entendiera más que nadie sobre aquellos temas del corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Muchos fics (algunos muy buenos) se leen de cómo Gohan le pidió matrimonio a Videl, de los muchos obstáculos que probablemente habrán pasado para llegar a ser marido y mujer. Pero yo jamás había leído nada sobre cómo Videl pasa a ser la Great Saiyaman 2, así que me lancé.

Además, no quise darle un gran escenario o una gran aventura, quise que todo fuera fluido, porque así son ellos como personas independientes y como pareja; sencillos y naturales.

Hacía años que no escribía un one-shot. Y básicamente lo he escrito de una sentada mientras sigo, poco a poco, con _Confesiones de una justiciera_. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama.**


End file.
